Crimson Tears of a Wolf
by Crimsonwolfwarrior
Summary: Valor, a wolf in the area, finds the gang fighting a machine. She goes to help and ends up being a guide and maybe more to kiba... plz review
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on the branch my crimson hair flying around my face even though it was in a pony tail. I could see all around, I was hoping to see a buck or something, I was starving. Than in far off I saw birds flying out of trees. There could not be any other wolves as far as I knew I was the only one I the area. But I did wish for other wolves I hated never having some one. I have been alone for too long. After a while I saw that the birds were flying up in a line that was headed toward me, and then I heard gunshots. I jumped down and ran toward the gun shots (I know you run away from gun shots but, oh well) the gun shots got louder as I got closer I stopped just in behind a tree. I saw 4 wolves! A white one, a tan one with a collar, a gray one with an X scar across his chest, and a small reddish one with multiple bracelets on his right paw.

I saw that there was one of those heat seeker gun things chasing them. The white one and the tan one were fighting it. The gray one had a gash on his leg and the small reddish one was helping him. There was a loud BANG and a bullet grazed my arm and I saw bullets graze the others as well as hit then, I saw another one of those THINGS coming behind me. I shifted to my wolf form. I was white but tips of my paws, ears, and tail were crimson red like my hair and my eyes were golden brown. I ran toward the thing, head on, than when it took a shot I moved to the left and jumped on the back of it and started ripping out metal and wires. It twisted me off and the other wolves were staring at me but in an instant the white one was running at the it. Then the tan one and I both ran at it. The white one took a rock and shoved it in the barrel. The tan one pushed at the bottom of it and I pushed at the top. They shifted back to human form so I did as well.

I wore dark blue jeans and a midnight black T-shirt with a skull on it and a black hoodie. My long crimson hair was in a high ponytail and my eyes a dark brown. The white wolf turned into a teenage boy around 17 or 18 with bark brown hair and blueish eyes and wore pair of blue jeans a white t-shirt and a brown jacket. Then the gray one turned into a boy around 18 that had silver hair and gold eyes he wore black leather pants and jacket and had an X scar on his chest. Then the tan one with a collar turned into a boy about 15 and had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a collar around his neck and a yellow sweat shirt and light blue sweat pants and then the reddish one turned in to a boy around 12 or 13 brownish hair and brown eyes and he wore green combat pants with a red longs sleeve shirt and multiple silver bracelets on his right arm.

The boy that was the white wolf walked forward and said "who are you and why did you help us?"  
"Because I thought you needed help." I said putting my hand in my black hoodies pocket.  
"Who are you?" he said again this time with a hint of a growl.  
"My name is Valor. You?"  
"I'm kiba, that's Tsume" he pointed to the guy with the silver hair. "That's Hige" He pointed to the guy with sandy brown hair. "And that's Toboe" He pointed to the boy with the bracelets on the right arm.  
"Kiba, why are you here?" I asked  
" we are looking for Paradise. You?" kiba said  
"me too" I said not letting them see my joy  
"w-will you come with us" the one they called toboe asked  
"why ask HER, we don't know HER" tsume yelled  
"but she helped us" toboe said  
"don't worry why would I join, if I did then, I would have to share my food" I said looking at tsume  
"wait food! you have food?!" hige yelled  
"why" I really was sick of tsume and the food was scarce  
"look, we all need food and water" kiba said a little nicer  
"ok... kiba I'll show u were I found water" I said with a little sarcasm  
I started to walk and I heard them start to follow then kiba was right next to me.  
"Valor"  
"yeah"  
"were did you find water and food at. I mean we could not find water anywhere." kiba said in light voice.  
"I'll show you and if I can't find a deer then, I'll steal from town" I said with a shrug.  
we walked to the river without saying any more but, When we got there......


	2. Chapter 2

But when we got there....  
Tsume started to bitch about Hige saying "I'm hungry"  
"Valor where is the town at?" Kiba asked as he walked up to me.  
"It's not far from here but I have to get some things first" I knew had to go to the place I had been staying at for the past 3 years. I've been alone for too long but even though I have learned to stand on my own 2 feet.  
"if you want I could help you out get things done faster" Kiba said and I was shocked at the way he seemed to wont to follow me around  
"I'm not sure if y'all should follow to where I'm going" I said meaning Tsume  
"I MEANT just me, because if Tsume came than Toboe would come to and then Hige would not stay alone" Kiba said like 'duh'  
"well there is a place that we could stay the night because we have to wait until tomorrow" I said knowing that Hige would bug the hell out of Tsume by morning, and that I had a 'friend' I had to get to  
"well...that's ok but why?" Kiba asked  
"well it is easier to steal when the place is closed" I said with a laugh.  
than Kiba started to laugh, it was fun to make others laugh  
"yeah it is" Kiba said with a smile  
"what's so funny" Toboe asked from behind us  
"something Val said" Kiba was laughing hard now and Tsume and Hige stopped bitching at each other to see why  
"what did I say, Kiba" I asked  
"well I guess it was the way you said it, 'it is easier to steal when the place is closed'" Kiba made a funny voice trying to fake my voice, that made me laugh  
"I don't get it" Toboe said  
Than Tsume started to laugh at Toboe and Hige than started to laugh as well  
"Man I have not seen some one smile or laugh in a long time" I said and after that every one stopped laughing  
"What do you mean, Valor" Hige asked  
"I've have been alone since I was a pup younger than Toboe" I said with a shrug  
"so have I but I have found ways to laugh" Kiba said  
"well-" I started but I got cut off  
"were do we go now to the town ...right" Tsume asked  
"we're going to the town tomorrow Val said that it would be easier to get there than and that she knows a safe place to stay to night" Kiba said looking at Hige the hole time  
"there are rabbits we can eat tonight that can hold you over until tomorrow, ok" I said to Hige who looked a little happier about the rabbits  
"ok than let's go!" Hige said  
"ok" Toboe said smiling  
"lets get porky here, some food before we all die from his complaining" Tsume said  
"it's this way" i said and once again I heard them following and once again Kiba was by my side  
then I asked Kiba "mmm... Kiba you called me Val a little bit a go I was wondering why"  
"sorry is it ok for me to call you that?" Kiba asked  
"yea it's ok, I actually like it, I'm just not used to that's all" I said with a shrug and a little of a blush  
"ok than but how much farther it's getting late" Kiba said looking back at Toboe's scared face.  
"not much farther it's just around the bin and pass the water fall and then we're at the place that where lunar flowers bloomed" I said looking at his face change at the word lunar flower  
"you have seen lunar flowers" kiba asked shocked  
"when I was a pup, yes and when I came here I found 1, but it soon withered away, the place that I stay at is on the edge of a meadow that was once filled with lunar flowers" I said as we came around the bin  
"how do you know they bloomed there?" kiba asked  
"you can smell it in the ground, it smells really sweet" I said thinking of the smell  
"what smells sweet?" Hige ask coming up beside me  
"this place I'm taking you" I said  
I heard a noise but did not say a word because Kiba seemed to hear it to  
"Kiba did you hear that" Tsume whispered walking up with Toboe right behind him  
"yes and Val heard it to" Kiba said  
"how did you know" I whispered  
"you stiffed and looked at me" Kiba said  
than there was a CLICK like a rifle loading and it was not too far off  
"it's a human I can smell him and his close" Hige said sniffing the air  
"nah dip its-GET DOWN" I screamed as a gun fired an a bullet wised by  
we were all on the ground I was looking every were to see were the shot came from but nothing  
than another gun fired  
"we have to get out of the line of fire" Tsume said holding Toboe to the ground as shots hit all around us  
"the river, if were swim downstream we came make it but it's dangerous!" I yelled over gun shots  
"ok than that's it, it's the river?!" Hige yelled  
"do you have any ideas" I yelled back knowing the danger  
"lets swim it's the only choice" Kiba yelled  
I look to tsume to see if he was ok with the idea and he just nodded then I looked to Hige and he nodded to then Kiba  
"You go than Toboe than Tsume than Hige than me on the count of 3" Kiba yelled  
I nodded and I yelled "1....2....3 go!" and ran for the bank next to me and jumped  
when I landed in the water and tried to look back and I saw Toboe being thrown in by Tsume and than Tsume jumped in than Hige and last Kiba  
but then as I was watching I noticed I do not see Toboe any were  
"were is Toboe" yelled over the rush of water  
"Toboe!!" Tsume yelled  
I went under and saw him he had pasted out under water I grabbed Toboe's arm and pulled him to the surface and yelled "I got him!"  
Then I turned and saw the water fall "shit" I said to myself  
"here comes the WATER FALL!" I yelled back and held on to Toboe as tight as I could  
then I went under and than I was falling, it was black I could not see a thing I was about to pass out when I surfaced and saw Kiba, Tsume and Hige were all at the edge of the water  
"there they are" Hige yelled pointing at me  
all 3 of them ran toward us Tsume and Kiba helped me out of the water and Hige got Toboe  
as soon as I was steady and on land again I ran to Toboe  
"Toboe WAKE UP!!" I yelled and turned him on his side  
AND THAN........


	3. Chapter 3

And then.....  
Toboe coughed up water and began to open his eyes.  
"Toboe are you ok?!" I asked holding him up right  
"I-I-I think so" Toboe said and started to cough again I was so happy that he was ok and that he would be ok  
"damn runt give us all a heart attack" Hige said looking at Toboe and than shaking the water out of his hair all over me and Toboe  
"I'm sorry I don't know what happened" Toboe whispered  
"its ok as long as you are ok" I said with a small smile  
I got up and went and sat under a tree that was close by  
"what happed?" Toboe asked  
"Valor saved your ass" Tsume said as if he had found some respect for me  
"how?" Toboe asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes but the sudden wave of tiredness washed over me I guess it was the adrenaline (sp) leaving me. all I could do was lean on the tree  
"well... when we all jumped in after a little while she saw that you were missing and asked what happened to you and Tsume nearly had a heart attack right there but she went under which Kiba than flipped...and then she came up holding you and yelled she had you than we all went over the water fall and you both were no were to be see then valor came up holding you and here we are" Hige explained with Tsume and Kiba ready to hit him  
"porky I'm-" Tsume started  
"no I'm gonna-" Kiba started  
"we better get moiving it will be dark soon and I know we're all hungry" I said starting to get up when Hige helped me and said in my ear "thank you for that"  
I smiled and started to walk down river soon they were all beside me or around me. We were soon in the meadow  
"it smells nice here" Toboe said smelling the air  
"yea" Hige said  
"well there's the small rock face were I stay at" I said pointing at some rocks  
than a rabbit ran by and Hige changed and ran after it. then 3 more ran around a little farther away and Tsume went after them  
not to far away I saw a small one and leaned to whisper in Toboe's ear "that one right there is just the one for you to get" I pointed at it  
"really?" he looked up at me so sweet and nice  
"yes go hurry" I said  
he ran and changed I laughed at his happiness than I looked at Kiba "I have some things I have to do so have fun with rabbits" and started to walk off  
"wait I'll help you" Kiba said grabbing my hand  
"if you want to help you have to answer a question" I said not moving  
"ok"  
"I have some one I'm not leaving here so she can't come then I not going with you" I said looking him in the eyes  
than Kiba let go of my hand and said "it's ok with me if she comes I don't care as long as you come too" Kiba was looking at the ground  
I started to smile "fine than are you coming" I started to walk off and soon enough he was there right beside me.  
"this friend is well the only wolf I've have seen in years so I can't leave her" I only wanted him to understand me.  
"its ok I get it" Kiba said as we walked  
"we're going to need to change to get there" I said and took off running than changed in midair and Kiba was not far behind  
soon enough I could see the small house that she lived in  
than I saw the hunters that she lived with. I ran to the back of her house and hide and Kiba followed. I waited for them to leave and snuck up to the house than changed to human form and Kiba followed.  
"Is this the place?" Kiba asked  
"yes the hunters took her in as a young girl and not as a wolf. They think she's human." I whispered  
"so why does she stay with them" Kiba asked  
"no jobs, no food, nothing is around here so she stays with them" I said walking to the back door and knocked  
a girl that looked 18 like me opened the door. She had long midnight black hair close to purple and red eyes. She wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans the same old raven.  
"Valor what are you doing here" Raven asked shocked that I was here  
"well if you let us in I'll tell you" I said  
raven moved out of the way and we walked in her house.  
"now why are you here and who is he" Raven asked  
" Kiba, raven, raven, Kiba. Know that we know each other let's get down to why we're here" I said  
"we're or I'm here to get you to come with us to Paradise" I hoped she would say 'yes' and come along  
she looked at me with shocked eyes "why do you all of the sudden want to go" she sounded a little mad  
"I've wanted to go forever but never had the guts to leave but now I'm ready but I won't leave you here with them" I said still praying she would come with us.  
"I-I-I don't know if-"she was cut off  
"we're all being called to Paradise. all of the wolves are called to Paradise" Kiba said and raven seemed as though as she might say yes  
"is there others going with you" raven asked  
"yes 3 others" I said  
"than I'm coming with you" she said and I let out a breath I had be holding  
"just let me get my hoodie" raven said and ran up the stars than come back with a purple hoodie  
but when we opened the door.....


End file.
